


This is Heaven in hiding

by dichotomousdice



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dichotomousdice/pseuds/dichotomousdice
Summary: Framework!Skyeward morning sex





	This is Heaven in hiding

The water splashed against each side of the tub as Skye pulled herself out. She stepped out shivering slightly and reached for her robe to put it on. Skye hummed quietly as she patted down the material against her skin to dry up. She opened the bathroom door to see the expected form of her boyfriend still asleep on his side of the bed.

Skye bit her lip as her eyes scanned around him with the rumpled state of the blankets and the pile of clothes at the end of the bed. The little details served a reminder of how enjoyable their previous night was. She padded across the room towards Grant who was still slumbering peacefully as his restful face came into view. She kneeled with one knee on the bed while her other leg remained close to the floor.

“Grant, baby. Time to wake up.” Her voice and gentle touch on his arm made him stir from sleep. He inhaled deeply before stretching onto his back. He opened his eyes with a drowsy smile greeting his girlfriend.   

“Morning. You took a shower already?” Grant sat up slowly as he yawned.

She shook her head. “No. I felt like a bath when I woke up.”

“And you didn’t invite me?” He raised an eyebrow at the scandalizing thought.

Skye laughed. “You know the bathtub is my space. The shower on the other hand is pretty much fair game. Anyway, eighty percent of the time we’re both using it together.”

Grant tugged at her arm to pull her closer. She crawled over to straddle him and rested her arms over his shoulders wrapping them around his neck. “Hundred percent of the time, we end up taking way longer than we should in there together.”

Skye leaned down to kiss him. Grant’s arm wrapped around her waist pressing his body against hers. She broke away with a mischievous grin. “That’s not my fault.”

Grant glanced between her lips and her eyes. “I’m pretty sure you’re the one who’s always joining me in there.”

She giggled. “Yeah, because it’s my turn for the shower. You’re the one who should be getting out at that point.”

His gaze had fallen towards her chest that wasn’t clothed. Grant’s eyes had predictably rested at the valley of her breasts. “It’s more fun with the two of in there though, don’t you think?” His fingers were playing with the belt of her robe.

Skye nodded her head noting that Grant’s attention was lost to her body. “Oh, definitely. Having fun though usually makes us lose track of time.”

“Speaking of losing track of time,” He finally glanced back up to her eyes. Her lips brushed gently against Grant’s while he tugged at the sash to loosen it. “We’re gonna be late for work.” He mumbled against her lips.

Skye smiled into his kiss. “Then we better hurry.”

Grant didn’t need another moment to deepen the kiss and remove the offending garment entirely. His hands slid down her torso now exposed without her robe that had now been dropped off the bed. She licked up into his mouth enjoying his touch gliding across her bare skin. Skye shifted slightly to kick off the blanket covering Grant waist down. She ground her hips against his feeling him harden through the layer of his underwear. Grant’s mouth followed the path down her neck towards her chest. Skye rested her hand in his hair as he nipped playfully across the top of her breasts.

She chuckled as Grant remained concentrated on her boobs. “You never get tired of these, don’t you?”

He looked up momentarily pausing his ministrations towards her breast. “Why would I?” As if to emphasize his point, he took her other breast into his mouth flicking his tongue against her nipple. Skye leaned her head back in satisfaction as Grant’s hand applied the same attention to her other breast squeezing the mound and teasing the stiffened point. It set off her hips that jerked against his. The cotton of his underwear was getting dampened by a mix of their arousal. 

Grant flipped them over to Skye’s side of the bed resting her on the mattress. From his view, Skye looked radiant like a goddess with her hair splayed on her pillow and body catching the rays of sunlight coming through the window.

Skye saw how his eyes scanned over her face. She grinned and brought her hand up his bicep. “What?”

He beamed in return. “Nothing. You’re just beautiful as always.” Grant leaned in bumping his nose against Skye’s while she bubbled with giggles.

“Aren’t you just a sap. Don’t forget we have a tight window.” Her hand reached down to palm his erection though the cotton material of his briefs.

Grant bit his lip to contain his groans. With the distraction, Skye pulled at the material to uncover his ass. Realising what she was doing, he continued to remove his briefs completely kicking them off. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” Grant’s hand slid up her thigh following the path to see if she was completely ready.

Skye inhaled sharply as he plunged his fingers into her core. He met with minimal resistance and stroked her walls a few times before withdrawing to see his fingers slick with her juices. “Please, Grant.” 

His gaze returned to Skye’s face that held an expression of impatience. He smirked while moving himself further down her body. “I know, babe. I know what you want.”

She knew where Grant was moving towards leaving a teasing trail of kisses along her torso leading down to her knee. His lips trailed back up along her inner thigh. Skye could feel his smirk much like he could detect the muscles in her thighs twitching in anticipation. She inhaled a shaky breath and spread her legs further apart waiting for him. Grant glanced up to meet her eyes with both of them sharing a mutual hunger. He teased her wet slit with a finger making Skye’s head fall back against the pillow and clutch the sheets. Knowing she was beyond ready, Grant finally pressed his mouth against her dipping his tongue between her folds. Skye’s chest was flushed and heaving with each unsteady breath as he lapped at her. His tongue brushed against her clit multiple times making Skye’s hips roll against his face.

Grant pulled away to catch a glimpse of how much he had managed to work up Skye. She noticed after a few seconds that he had stopped and opened her eyes to see his sticky coated grin. Skye watched Grant crawl back up her body. She crashed her lips against his tasting herself on his tongue. Another moan escaped her mouth as his fingers teased her folds once more. “I need you in me, right now.” Their breaths were colliding as she panted. Grant reached over to Skye’s side drawer intent on finding the box of condoms that resided there. She was already restless though pulling his hand back. “I got it covered already.” After a pause, Grant nodded before shifted himself to properly be aligned with Skye’s hips. He stroked himself twice with his hand covering his cock with her wetness that lingered on his fingers. Grant positioned himself barely caressing her entrance. His hand gripped her thigh to pull over his hip as he sank into her in one fluid motion.

The shared noises that escaped them filled their ears as they remained still. Grant swallowed down the haze that formed in his mind following the sensation of her tight, wet heat surrounding him. Skye had her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure along with her hands gripping the skin of his back firmly. Grant moved his hips to slightly pull out of her core before sliding back in. He repeated the same step slowly earning himself a nonsensical noise tumbling from Skye’s lips. Her legs locked into place around his hips signalling he could pick the pace up. They settled into a growing rhythm of their hips meeting each other trying to match to the same beat of which he’d be buried perfectly deep inside her.

Skye had gripped him by his hair yanking him down into a messy kiss with groans and gasps filling the air. Grant had built up to such a speed that his hand was pressed against the headboard for leverage as he thrust into her. Skye was slowing down pushing her hips against his on an off-beat indicating that she was close. Grant bent down for his mouth to latch onto a sensitive spot on her neck. He felt the vibrations in her throat suppressing a build-up of cries waiting to explode. He bit her neck lightly realising how focused he was on her pleasure to only notice the tightening sensation at the base of his spine. He retrieved his hands to slide down along her sides reaching her waist to hold onto and lift slightly while he changed the angle of his hips.

It only took a few more thrusts till Skye came with a cry laced with curses and his name. Grant fucked her through her orgasm chasing his own release that was bound to follow closely. Despite being in an orgasmic haze, Skye opened her eyes to look up at Grant whose breathing had become erratic meaning he was close to the edge. She used her last bit of energy to clench her walls around him and pulled him down to meet her lips. The fluttering feeling allowed Grant to let go of the pent-up tension finally releasing inside her. His moans were lost against Skye’s lips and his grasp was slipping along with his energy.

The couple arrived to a slow stop of their movements both taking the moment to bring their breathing back to normal pace. Grant had collapsed aiming slightly to her side with his face resting against Skye’s neck. She welcomed his weight as her fingers were tracing random patterns on his back. When their pulses had returned to a steady rate, Skye sensed Grant wanting to change position. He pulled out of her which pried a soft groan from both of them. Grant rolled back onto his side of the bed while both of them paused looking at the ceiling.

“Wow.” Grant broke the silence with a small laugh. He peered over to Skye who nodded her head in agreement. She looked over to him and followed his motion turning to cuddle up against him. Grant’s arm banded across her waist tucking her closer into his side. The radiating warmth and slippery sheen of sweat between their bodies wasn’t bothersome due to the overwhelming bliss coursing through their veins. Grant leaned down to plant a kiss on Skye’s head. “You’re amazing.”

She raised her head to see the delighted expression on his face. Her eyebrow quirked up in a teasing manner. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Grant shook his head in amusement. His hand reached up to brush her hair out of her face before it rested cupping her cheek. “I love you.”

Skye’s gaze switched between his eyes and his lips. “I love you too.” She leaned in meeting him with a chaste kiss.

He let out a content sigh. “I don’t know about you but I think a shower would be good to have right now.”

She reached over to Grant’s phone on his bedside table to check the time. Skye gave a playful wink. “Let’s waste a little more time then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was Just some Skyeward smut I had in mind but before Daisy entered. I really wished we could've seen Framework!Skye with Framework!Ward but I guess our imaginations will suffice. Also, the fic title is based off "Heaven in Hiding" by Halsey. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving a kudos/comment!


End file.
